1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to digital storage virtualization; and in particular, the present invention is related to a method of digital storage virtualization recovery.
2. Background Art
In the case of storage virtualization where the virtualization engine is unresponsive it is a problem to identify which individual real devices or pieces of media contains the requested data. Current solutions to this problem are to provide the virtualization database information to a substitute virtualization engine. The problem with this approach is the amount of time needed to set up the alternative engine in total as well as the expense of maintaining possibly underutilized additional equipment. Moreover, the set-up of the alternative virtualization engine might also fail.
Accordingly there exists a need for improved methodology in storage virtualization for recovery from non-responsive conditions.